When Angels Fly
by Bloody Jem
Summary: A love story between Zechs and Treize, Treize was thought to have died when he really didn't, so Treize tries to find Zechs to tell him he has always loved him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** Zechs

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter One

The war had been over, his sister had taken her rightful place yet he felt truly empty inside, he was no longer needed nor was he really allowed to try and help out his sister in ruling Earth. Everyone was afraid that he would try once more to destroy earth or to take it over, but he wouldn't do that, he did go a bit crazy about killing earth but was thankfully stopped by Heero. Relena was in love with Heero but her dreams of marrying him were broken when she walked in on him making love to his lover, Duo, after that little scene she had moved on. Duo and Heero ended up getting married, Relena was the best women at the wedding, everything was as right as it should be. Wufei ended up marrying Sally and for the last two gundum pilots, they got married after the war, everyone seemed pretty happy.

_All except for you_

**_It doesn't really matter_**

_Oh but it does, you aren't happy . . ._

**_Of course I am happy, why shouldn't I be?_**

_You may believe you are but you miss Treize, you long for him to be alive_

**_That's a lie, I do not miss him, nor do I long for him as you so happily put it_**

_Oh but you do_

_**I don -**_

"Zechs?" Relena spoke softly in a rather nervous tone of voice, drawing me out of my little _thoughts_ I was were currently having. "What is it, Relena?" I gave her a neutral tone of voice, not wanting to scare her off; we were currently in the dinning room, eating the dinner one of the chiefs made. "Why must you've always have the radio turned down so low, if you want it on, then why don't you just listen to it while we eat, I don't mind listening to whatever you want to listen to." Relena's voice seemed softer, gentler then normal, something was up and I couldn't really put my finger on it. "Is there something you've have to tell me, Relena?" I may have been her big brother, but she still couldn't really all that much get use to me being her brother, she seemed not to really fully trust me. Then again, who really should trust me, after I tried to kill everyone on earth, tried to kill her love of her life but sometimes I do deserve a little bit of trust here and there. "I'll be leaving in a few days to go to Germany, where I'll be having to have a meeting, so . . ."

**_She really doesn't trust me to be here, does she?_**

_You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**_I know but still . . ._**

_What do you want from her? Give you trust like you've never did something wrong?_

_**Maybe bu-**_

"Zechs are you alright?" Relena was by my side, I hadn't noticed her move, and I must have been doing something to make her this upset to come besides me with that worried look. "I'm fine, if you want me to come with you to Germany; I'd be more then happy to but if you wish for me to stay here, then that is fine." My tone was still the same as before, she ended up giving me a slight nod, not giving her much time to say anything else; I spoke before her "If you would please excuse me" I got up and quickly moved away from the dinning room table. Dinner wasn't going so well nor do I really feel all that hungry to eat, it seemed that lately I haven't been really in the mood to eat.

I ended up making my way quickly to my bedroom before retiring, lately I hadn't been in the best of moods, I really couldn't figure out why, maybe it was just me, maybe it wasn't. All I knew whatever it was, something was to come and change my world for either the better or for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POVs:** Zechs, Relena, and Treize

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Two

_No POV right now._

Little kids came to find a bloody body lying face down in a grass field, the parents of the kids came and called the police at once, believing the person was dead. The clothing were stained with blood, mud, and other things, thought the person in the field was still alive, barely breathing, somehow he managed to stay alive, yet no one knew how he got there. The body was rather thin, like someone had starved him or did he starve himself? No one really knew, the police got there and find him to be alive, taking him to a hospital where he was to be treated, a feeding tube was placed, in hopes for him to gain some wait, no one really knew who this person was.

_Zechs' POV_

Zechs had awaken sometime later on, the sun rays seemed to be coming through the open window, it was going to be another bright and sunny days. It seemed that a lot of things became point less at this point in time; laughter followed by people speaking was heard outside of Zechs window.

_**Oh joy, my little sister has company over.**_

_You know she likes to have the gundom pilots over and everything,_

_**Yes I know that, now stop talking to me,**_

_You're just mad that you are talking to yourself,_

_Zechs' POV Ends and Relena's Starts_

_My brother doesn't seem to be acting his normal self, he seems more depressed then before, he doesn't seem to like doing any of his normal things anymore. What could be wrong with him? Is he still upset about what happened at the end of the war or is it something deeper then that? I mean he was kind of heart broken when he knew about Treize's death but I thought he just cared about him as a friend and I also thought that he was over him already . . . Then again, I guess I was wrong, maybe he isn't yet over his friend's death, it was pretty heart broking to watch him, he really didn't do much for so long, sometime I should talk to him. That would be a good idea, he could always use a good person to vent to, yup, that is what I shall do, and I shall go and talk to him._

_Relena's POV ends and Treize's beings_

_My god, it feels like I've been hit by a ton of bricks, everything seems to ache, and everything I didn't know could hurt does._ Those were Treize's thoughts as he slowly started to stir, the first things he noticed was it was daylight out, the sun burning his eyes. Once they got use to the light, he saw a lady in white, slowly Treize sat up, his eyes fixed on the women, and another person had entered the room "I'm in a hospital?" Saying it more to himself then to anyone else around him, thought he did give a quick glance around, the doctor started to _attack_ him with questions. All he managed was to tell him his name but he didn't know how he got here nor does he really know about anything that had happened since he was attack in his mobile suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** None

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Three

The doctors left Treize alone to himself, they had asked him enough questions for the time being, thought they didn't really know if they should believe him or not. Because Treize said that he was attacked by a gundam pilot while he was fighting in the war, that he was a general, no one really seemed to believe him all that much. But still, it might be true; the doctors left to go and talk among them, while Treize was allowed to get some rest, thought, and thoughts of Zechs teased his mind. Making him grow ever more depressed, Zechs was a stunning creature, he wouldn't be single for long but Treize didn't know how wrong he was, Zechs was still single, refusing to date or even have sexual relationships with anyone.

_Mean While_

Zechs had gotten out of bed and gotten ready for the day ahead, his sister still had company over, but then again that wasn't anything new. It was none of there then the gundam pilots along with their lovers, jealousy seemed to sneak up be hidden Zechs. It seemed that everyone was so happy and everyone had someone, for fuck's sake, his sister was currently being courted by a few men, it wasn't that no one had tried it just that they all failed. In Zechs' eyes none was good enough, no one made his heart race like Treize did, thought he still placed a smile upon his lips while he was within the company of others.

"'I know, so I was like excuse me _Sir_ but do you know who I am?' and he was all like 'No, who are you?' So I was naturally angered by this and I was all like 'I am Relena Peacecraft' so naturally he begged for my forgiveness and everything." Relena spoke in two different tones of voices for effect; thought most of them were just being polite, they really didn't care all that much about what Relena had to say about someone not knowing who she was. Once Zechs came outside into the bright sun, everything seemed to go quiet rather quickly, most if not all of the gundam pilots seemed to be slightly edgy but then again they kind of had a right to be.

Relena was the one to break the uncomfortable silence, "Hello dear brother" she offered him a smile before turning to the rest of the group, "Everyone remembers my brother, _Zechs_." A few eyebrows rose from how she said his name, Heero was the one to speak, "I see you do not go by you're given name, _are you a shame of who you were once_?" No one noticed except for Zechs the toxic that seemed to drip off of the words, Zechs was a shamed of himself, the way he had acted but then again . . . Where was no excuses for how he had acted; he just ignored the question by Heero, not wanting to get into this, mostly at this point in time.

Duo spoke, changing the subject rather quickly before anything could happen, "It seems that they've found someone that seems to be Treize. If my memory does serve me right, Treize was killed by Wufei in battle, right Wuffers?" Wufei just gave him a glare before speaking, "I did thought I killed him, but then again, somehow for some odd reason (coughs, coughs because of the writer coughs, coughs) he managed to stay alive." The tone seemed rather neutral, not really being happy nor being sad, thought Zechs facial expression gave him away, and his face seemed to light up when he heard there was a chance of Treize being alive. His heart started to beat wildly, thoughts ran through his mind of Treize being alive, it couldn't be or could it be?

The next moment was rather surprising, Zechs had fainted just a few seconds after Wufei had spoke, no one really knew why thought some of them wondered if it was from shock of hearing that his old friend might be alive. Few of them believed it was because Zechs and Treize had been lovers, but it hadn't happened, they didn't have a chance to tell one another their feelings for each other. Luckily for Zechs, Sally was there, she went to help me out, checking his pulse, while his sister kind of freaked out, Duo and Quatre tried to calm down Relena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** None

**Note:** Zechs dreams in this chapter

**WARNING: YAOI!**

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Four

"_Zechs, wake up Zechs" slowly Zechs opened his eyes, only to stare into Treize's eyes, his breath seemed to hitch once he realized who he was staring at. A rather cute blush crept over the cheeks of Zechs, threatening to cover his whole face in a light pink tinted blush. Treize released a chuckle, sending shivers down Zechs spine, Zechs body betrayed him, he released a soft moan from hearing his lover of his life chuckle. A warm hand seemed to slowly move towards the face of Zechs, rubbing his cheek with a thumb, without much warning and without much thought, Zechs moved into the touch. Releasing a soft little purr, slowly the hand pulled Zechs' face closer to Treize's face, their lips touched ever so gently, Treize barely even gave him a butterfly kiss._

_The hand moved from the cheek to run into the ever so long white hair, the other hand joined it's partner, running the fingers ever so deliciously through the soft and silky hair of Zechs. Zechs seemed so powerless to do anything, lids had long ago slid closed, mouth was slightly parted, soft pants came from him, Treize took his time with his soon to be lover. Giving him butterfly kisses on the eyes, the nose, along with the lips before kissing his way to the left ear, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Before asking him in a rather low and husky voice "What do you want me to do to you? Shall I take this slow and gently, take my time, tease you for hours on end, make you beg for release only not to give it to you, to hold this out longer, to make you shudder and moan before me. To claim you forever as mine? Maybe I should just surprise you?" Giving a flick of his tongue on the ear lobe before drawing it into his mouth, Zechs gave a small groan, not knowing what to say._

_He had really never done such things before, never had he been bottom, everything was so new to him, everything Treize seem to say, just sent shivers down his spine. The pants had long ago grown tight, Treize moved his one of his hands away from his hair, slowly trailing down the side of his face and neck, until reaching the shirt that kept him away from seeing more of his soon to be lover. Teasingly he started to unbutton every button slowly, moving his lips down to the flesh, kissing every new flesh that was shown to him, for Zechs it felt like forever yet in a good kind of way._

_Before Zechs really knew it, his shirt and pants (along with underwear and etc) were taken off of him, Treize's lips wrapped themselves around the erection. Zechs gave a cry of pleasure, aching up into Treize's hot cave, he wanted more, he needed more from Treize, it wasn't enough, slowly Treize started to move his mouth lower, taking in more of the hard on. Zechs started to moan Treize's name, all the while trying to get more of Treize's mouth around his erection._

Zechs was violently shaken awake, everyone from before was there, Zechs had a rather painful hard on from his dream, his face was flushed. Soft pants came from him, sweat had gathered on his forehead, everyone had their eyebrows raised, and Relena was the first one to speak. "Why were you speaking Treize's name?" A rather bright blush quickly crept onto Zechs face as he tried to think of something to say that would be good enough for them not to know what really happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** None

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Five

Quatre being the kind hearted soul he was, took pity upon Zechs, he quickly changed the subject, asking how Zechs was and giving him so more information upon the whole order deal about Treize. Soon everyone left Zechs alone and have some_ time_ to himself, thought his sister still didn't get why he kept on saying Treize's name. Zechs ended up just resting in bed, mainly trying to banish the dirty thoughts of his dream from his mind when the phone started to ring off the hook. With a small grumble, Zechs ended up answering the phone and not the via, seeing how he didn't want people to see him right now.

"_Hello_?" Zechs voice came out a bit too huskier then he would have liked thought he was kind of in the middle of doing some things. "Zechs? Is that really you?" Zechs knew that voice sounded so familiar although he couldn't place his finger on it, "Yeah, what is it?" The tone of voice sounded a bit ruder then he would have liked, thought the person on the other end seemed to wince inwardly. "I'm asking because this is Treize Khushrenada looking for _Zechs Merquise_" Treize greatly hoped that he was speaking to Zechs, "TREIZE! Where are you? What happened to you?" Zechs voice seemed to desperate for some odd reason to Treize but he just dismissed it, "One question at a time _Zechs_, I'm currently in a hospital at some city in Germany, I don't really know what has happened to me but I am getting healthier."

Time seemed to pass too quickly for Treize and Zechs, the ended up going, both for different reasons, Zechs had found out where Treize was and he was going to go to Germany and retrieve him if it was the lat thing he did. Relena was shocked at the fact of the matter that the real Treize was alive, trying to talk to her brother about this person might being a faker, trying to use him to gain power. Even thought in all truth, Zechs didn't have all that much power, seeing how his sister didn't trust him one bit.

_Sometime later_

Zechs had packed his bags along with Relena; they were getting ready to leave for the private plane to fly to Germany when all of the Gundam Pilots along with their partners came by. "We're coming with you, if this is the real Treize Khushrenada we need to see if he is planning an attack or something" spoke Heero, keeping his eyes on Relena. "We are really only doing this for you're safety and the worlds." Darken thoughts filled Zechs mind, but he ended up banishing them, Relena just gave a light nod, happy to have so more company with her.

_The Plane Ride_

Everyone seemed rather content on the plan ride, Zechs kept on spacing out, mostly day dreaming about what he wants to tell Treize and do to him. When there was only a few hours left of the plane ride, Quatre came to sit besides Zechs, speaking in barely a whisper. "You miss him don't you?" Startling Zechs from his thoughts but he gave a light nod towards Quatre's question, Quatre asked one more, "Do you love him and if so, does she know?" Still in the soft whisper, Zechs stared into Quatre's eyes, "I do and no" before he could question him, Trowa came and pulled his husband away from Quatre as quickly as he had came.

_Mean while_

Treize started to try and get himself in a little bit of better shape, he wasn't really allowed to leave the hospital but that didn't stop him from trying to make himself look rather good. Not like someone that had been lying asleep for so long, he was way to excited to see Zechs, there were so many things he wanted to do to him. Treize had never felt this alive, well not in such a long time, a smile seemed to keep on dancing upon the lips, never longing to leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimer:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** None

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Six

The rather large group had reached the hospital safely, Relena had sometime before she had to go to her big meeting, so she came along with everyone. Quatre was the one to ask where Treize Khushrenada was currently located at, thanks a lot to Relena there, they were given the room number and what floor he was on. _Luckily_ for them, they got to walk all the way up to the ninth floor, thought most of them were in better shape then others. (coughs, coughs Relena coughs, coughs) Zechs was the one to find the room along with the first one to slowly open the door, he seemed a shit load shaker then he was just a moment ago.

Fingers trembled as he slowly gripped the door knob, twisting and pushing it own, Treize was in there, sitting up right, he was currently shirtless, and bandages were wrapped around his chest. Along with a few of them being wrapped around his arm, hand, and wrist, the blanket covered the lower half up, which disappointed Zechs a tad bit. Thought it really didn't show, slowly the eyes lifted up to glance over Zechs, both of their hearts racing faster then ever before, without much words between them. Zechs was right besides Treize with his arms wrapped around him, tears seemed to burn at him, longing to drip down and make salty white streaks down his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Treize, I missed you . . . It's been way to long" Zechs spoke into the crook of Treize's neck, Zechs was on top of Treize (not hurting him mind you) and holding onto him for dear life. Everyone else slowly came in to see what was happening, Quatre and Duo both gave a little 'aw' at the scene while Heero just gave a look of disgust. (Mind you, Heero doesn't like either of them) Relena didn't think much of it, she was rather stupid when it came down to public displays, and she never thought much of it. Then again she was still a virgin along with still a virgin minded, Treize's arms had move around Zechs' waist to hold onto him tightly, speaking softly to him.

It was a rather cute moment but all thanks so much to Mohawk who had to ruin it, "You two break it up, the patient needs to rest and please do not **_straddle_** them." Zechs gave a glare towards her before moving off of Treize, Mohawk was that of the nurse in the hospital. She came over and checked over Treize, making sure he didn't ruin his bandages, Mohawk seemed to be in a pretty bad mood at this point in time, Duo thought she had something stuck up her butt but then again no one really knew. Once she knew Treize she was fine she glanced over the group, "Visiting hours are over at 5pm, I except you guys to be gone by then or else." Her tone was rather cruel and cold, most of them thought that maybe Mohawk was Heero's sister or something like that.

Once she left, Duo grabbed Heero's hand, "Lets go and get something to eat, Heero" he mostly did this out of kindness for Zechs but at the same time he was rather hungry. Heero just gave a light nod and followed Duo out of the door, Trowa and Quatre just gave each other a glance, wondering if they should leave Zechs and Treize alone. Before long, everyone except for Zechs had left Treize alone, Zechs was glad that had left, now he could finally tell Treize something he felt for him.

Zechs was about to open his mouth to speak when Treize put his hand on the chin, stopping him from speaking, starting to ever so slowly pull him towards himself to give him a kiss. But somehow, Lady Luck wasn't smiling down upon them, Mohawk came in "Break it up you two or else one of you is leaving and I'm sure as hell not going to be making the patient leave." A rather small feral grin was pasted upon her lips, she enjoyed breaking up cute little moments like these, more or less not letting them get down to their business and everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** None

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Seven

Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, and Relena all ended up leaving Zechs and Treize alone, they were looking for somewhere to get something good to eat. The silence that fell over them, had started to grow uncomfortable, Relena was the first one to speak up "Zechs seemed to have brighten up a lot more then he was before, he seemed more alive then anything. Maybe I should try and invite Treize to stay with Zechs and I, at least until he gets better, which would be a pretty good idea, maybe you Sally would be kind enough as to check up on him here and there. Would you mind? I'd be more then happy to pay you for any of the cost it takes to make sure that Treize is healthy."

Sally gave Relena a soft little smile before nodding; "It would be my pleasure" Wufei just gave her a raised eyebrow, but said nothing about what was going on. They ended up heading away from the hospital to a restaurant; Relena would be having to leave after lunch to get to her meeting on time if she wanted to make it there. It wasn't anything special but they did have good prices and the food was great to eat.

_Meanwhile_

Zechs couldn't help but stare at Treize, Treize had almost kissed him, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and Treize just gave him a knowing smile towards him. Treize had asked Zechs to stay on the bed, so Zechs laid on his side besides Treize, slowly one of Treize's hands moved to the cheek of Zechs, rubbing the thumb across the cheek. Holding Zechs' face still, while he moved in for the kill, lips pressed softly against the other man's, in a sweet yet ever so soft kiss. For Zechs it didn't last all that long but yet it was still enough to keep him happy for a little while, a light blush crossed his cheeks.

For some reason, the ex-OZ pilot was feeling rather shy, Treize seemed to grin at that, it slowly grew a bit more as he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was a bit rougher, it seemed like it lasted forever yet it seemed like it was over all to soon, their lips had crushed together. Tongues dueling for the right of being dominate, the only real reason be sides needing air was that they were no longer alone in the room. A grunt came from someone be hidden the couple that were busy kissing, Zechs pulled back with a disappointment look upon his face, he turned his head to one side.

To his shock and horror the group he had traveled with had came back into the room, luckily for Zechs his sister hadn't came back with them. Treize gave a soft sigh and a roll of the eyes, before glancing at Zechs who had a rather strong blush that crept over his cheeks. "Aw, look at the cute and happy couple, luckily we hadn't missed any real action, don't mind us and continue with you're make out feast!" Duo said happily thought he was smacked on the head by his husband, who gave Duo a death glare which hadn't work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize and others too!

**POV:** None

**Author's Note:** I swear to god, there is a reason be hidden Mohawk being rather bitchy and rude and totally breaking up the awesome action between Zechs and Treize. It just makes it all the sweeter when they do finally get down to business, so please bear with me, you'll start to see the reason sometime soon.

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Eight

Wufei ended up just giving a nasty look at Duo, he didn't like the ideas of watching to men go at it (I know, Wufei doesn't know what he is missing out on) Duo on the other hand just gave him a grin. Zechs' mind started to think of any kind of reason as to get out of there; he was terribly embarrassed about what had happen between himself and Treize. Quatre had to take his turn at making fun of Zechs and Treize before they got down to business, it was all fair in love and war, "Aw, it's so cute to see a couple so shy about kissing one another."

Before Zechs could think of an idea, Heero go down to the reason be hidden coming with them, "What are you planning to do now that you're alive and not dead, _Treize_." Heero openly flung toxic at Treize, when he had said his name, Heero didn't care for the other man, because he was an ex-oz general. Treize kept himself calm, not seeming to notice the toxic flung at him, "I don't really know, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have thought I'd live this long. Since I am alive, I think I might end up just trying to rebuild my life, don't worry, I shall not try and destroy the peace." Treize gave a soft sigh, he did want to rebuild his life, he wanted to start a new chapter of his life with Zechs, and he hoped that Zechs wouldn't turn his back on him.

Zechs turned his gaze towards Treize, like he wanted to say something but before he could even say a word, the bloody nurse came back into the room. "Visiting hours are over, not get the hell out of this patience's room or else" Mohawk barked the orders at them, a deadly death glare which was deadlier then Heero's landed on Zechs. "Next time Sir, if I find you on the patience's bed, I shall make sure you will not be allowed to come back, it is against the rules." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at what she said; she rather did find this somewhat fun, it was her job to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Zechs gave a soft sigh, slowly he moved himself out of the bed, only to have his wrist grabbed onto by Treize, being pulled rather close to him. Softly whispering something into his ear that only made Zechs blush a pretty red, Mohawk kept her glare on Zechs before rudely pushing the small group out of the room, then turning back to face Treize. A feral grin was placed upon her lips, while she spoke softly to Treize, "I'm sorry dear brother, but sometimes you've just have to give a little bit of pay back." The grin widen, "I think you remember what you've done, that one faithful day when you-"

_Outside the Room_

Zechs gave another sigh, he had wanted to spend some more alone time with Treize but that wouldn't be happening, at least not yet, and they were to be here for two more days. Sally taking pity upon the sulking Zechs came up to his side, "You really do love him, don't you?" She said in a soft whisper, before he could reply, she spoke again, "Relena is going to ask him to stay with you guys, I shall be the doctor and making sure that everything is alright."

Quatre glanced around, he was distracted by the scene before him, he gave a gland around, seeing who all was there, and it seemed that they lost two people. Which were Duo and Heero, wondering where they had headed off to, "Where is Duo and Heero?" Trowa was the one to look at Quatre, he had this look about him that he knew something and wasn't telling anyone, and Wufei stopped and stared at Trowa. "Where are they?" The silent clown just shook his head before speaking in a firm voice, "We should just head back, and they'll come back when they're ready to."

Wufei just glared at him, "What is that suppose to mean?" It seemed that Duo had dragged Heero off somewhere, where the location was unknown to Trowa but he knew that something hot and steamy was to come there way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize and others too!

**POV: **None

**Author's Note:** Mohawk shall not ruin anything in this chapter.

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Nine

The hotel was only a few blocks away from the hospital where Treize was at, they just had to walk there, Zechs seemed to have been lost in thoughts all the way to their hotel room. The room was rather large, everything you could possibly think of was in there and then some, and everyone had their own room. Sally had started to get worried about Zechs, he hadn't said anything, and he really didn't do anything except for walking to the hotel which wasn't normal like him to do such things.

_Zechs' Thoughts_

_**Treize kissed me, but why? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but he like never did such things, I doubt he could possibly feel love for me, it had been so long, he more then likely doesn't know or maybe not even care about how much he means to me. The way he looked at me today, the way he touched me, it all felt like he really did care for me but then again I do not know if he really wants to be with me or if he wants my body.**_

_Treize's Thoughts_

_**Zechs seemed so shy about kissing me,**_

_Maybe he was doing it out of pity?_

_**I doubt Zechs would do such things towards me,**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because it isn't like Zechs but then again . . .**_

_But then again you've been away from him so long,_

_**He more then likely has someone else that he wants to be with,**_

_You more then likely have ruined his chances of being with that person now,_

_**Zechs . . .**_

_What happened between Duo and Heero_

Duo had dragged Heero away into an empty room that was once locked, unlocking the room, he pulled Heero into it. Before Duo could think of what to do next, he was pressed up against the door with Heero's lips attacking his throat, giving a low moan when Heero bite down on the tender flesh where the neck and shoulder meet. Heero started to move upwards in attempts to claim the lips of his husband only to be stopped by Duo's hands. "As much as I would love you to" Duo gave a soft little moan at the idea before speaking some more "I want to do something different. I'd rather play naughty nurse if you know what I mean, if you've let me do this. Then you can do whatever you want to me for one night only, alright?" Heero gave him a look of questioning but none the less gave him a light nod, Duo slipped away from Heero.

Only to go and put on a nurse outfit that he seemly happen to pull out of no where, Heero's eyes never left Duo's body. The nurse outfit fitted to every curve of Duo's body, plus it was greatly short, barely covering up the man's crotch, Duo didn't bother wearing anything. Heero's eyes wandered over the little clothing that covered Duo's slim frame, Duo gave a blush from how Heero was staring at him, like he just wanted to rip off his clothing and have his mad way with him. The blush deepens at the thought of that happening, in some way he had hopped it would but he wouldn't let Heero know that.

_Back at the Hotel_

Sally had watched Zechs for sometime, with out much thought, she moved herself so that she was now standing besides him. Zechs was sitting besides the window and staring out at it, watching the rain drops hit against the glass, Sally moved her hand onto his shoulder, in hopes to give him some comfort. Zechs head jerk to see who had touched him, once seeing it was Sally he gave a light nod. Sally moved down on one knee before speaking to him, "If you really care about him this much, you really should tell him so. You're sister is greatly worried about you, she would be happy to know that you've found happiness, even if it is in another man's arms."

Before Zechs could say anything, the hotel door slammed open, with a half naked Duo standing in the door, wearing a skirt while Heero was right be hidden him, his shirt in his hand. Everyone just stared at them; Duo could feel his face heat up from the embarrassment of how he looked while Heero just gave them a glare. Relena was close be hidden them, everyone started to wonder what had happened between the trio, yet no one seemed to bother saying anything at this point in time.

Zechs got up from where he was seated, he looked over his little sister, he was greatly over protect when it came to his little sister. Zechs didn't care what the other pilots did but he did care when it involved his little sister, a low growl came from Zechs when he was by the trio, dragging Relena into his room, the door slamming shut. Duo and Heero glanced at one another before glancing at the others, Duo kept on blushing, "No we didn't do anything to Relena." A shiver and disgust was placed on both of their faces, neither Heero nor Duo was in the mood to try and finish what they were doing.

Sally gave them a rather strong death glare, "Explain yourselves!" Heero released a soft sigh before explaining what had happen between Duo and himself and how Relena had happen to find them.

_What Happened_

Duo was busy kissing and nipping at Heero's neck, they had long ago taken off the shirts; Duo was planning on doing some devilish stuff to his lover. Slowly he trailed his way down to a nipple of Heero's when he was right about to take it into his mouth, when Relena came out of a door. She could no longer stay hidden and watch the two lowers make love to one another, it disgused her to the core but then again she was greatly closed minded. Duo and Heero had bolted from where they were, trying to lose the overly ranting crazed girl that chased after them.

**Author's Note:** Sorry but I had to, they will get it on, they will be doing the naughty nurse kind of thing later on in the story, my mum ended up ruining my mood to make them get it on. Please be patient with me, it's hard to get into the mood when you're mum is in the room and could see what you are doing. --


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize and others too!

**POV: **None

**Author's Note:** OMG NO ONE SHALL RUIN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!

**YAOI WARNING!**

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Ten

Zechs ended up putting his sister to bed before heading out to the main room, most of them where there watching a movie, Zechs really didn't bother paying any attention to it. Heero and Wufei gave Zechs a glance when he entered and headed for the door, grabbing his coat before leaving, just when he was about to head out the door. Sally spoke up, "Where are you going Zechs?" Zechs head jerk towards the couch and TV, where everyone seemed to be there, except for his little sister, "Just needing to take a walk. Relena is in bed, so she should be asleep for most of the night, I'll be back later on tonight" with that said, he headed out, closing the door be hidden him.

It seemed like he was out in the night forever, it felt so good, the cold air nipping at this skin, not really thinking much of it, he was standing outside of the hospital where Treize was staying. He badly wanted to see him again, to spend more time with him, before he really knew it; he had sneaked inside and was outside Treize's door. Slowly opening the door, he looked on in, there was Treize, and he was fast asleep curled up in a ball, saying something in his sleep. Slowly like a feline, Zechs moved right besides Treize, leaning down he heard words about a fantasy Treize was having of himself and Zechs. A dark blush crept over his cheeks at the very thought, he wouldn't mind full filling that naughty dream of Treize's, Zechs softly pressed his lips against Treize's only to wake him up.

Treize had a raging hard on from his dream, he stared dreamily at Zechs, not knowing if this was a dream or if it was real, before he could really say anything. Their lips were crushed together; a deep yet soft throaty groan was released from Treize, Treize's hands moved to Zechs' hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Zechs' hands were roaming the body of Treize, both of them breaking for air; their panting was somewhat loud, trying to catch their breaths before kissing once more.

Both of them seemed to stare at each other with love and lust mixing together in their eyes, Zechs was the first one to speak to Treize. "I love you more then life itself, I understand if you-" he was cut off by the lips of Treize, in silencing him before pulling back and whispering the words Zechs longed to hear. "I love you too" Treize's tongue licked the lobe before giving it a soft bite, drawing a moan from Zechs, Zechs ended up climbing on top of Treize. Grinding his hips against his soon to be lover's hips in hopes for him to get the message, both of them throwing their heads back at the feeling of the other's erection.

Zechs went and started to stripe Treize of what little clothing he was wearing before doing it the same to himself, before he could do anything, Treize stopped him. Giving him a rather sweet smile, "Zechs, lets take this a little bit slower, I want this as badly as you but I do not want you're first time or first time with me to be something that you'll regret in the morning." Before Zechs was allowed to say anything, Treize moved his fingers to Zechs' mouth, Zechs took three of them in, and coating them with his saliva, once Treize thought it was coated enough. He pulled them out, only to do a little trailing down between the cheeks, lightly rubbing at the hole of Zechs, giving him a little teasing before lightly pushing the tip of his finger inside. Zechs moaned at the feeling, lightly pushing back, in a begging way for Treize to give him more, Treize hearing the soft whimpers that Zechs emitted took pity upon him.

Zechs ached his back at the feeling of Treize's finger being into him; slowly Treize moved his finger in and out of Zechs' heated body. He could tell he was a virgin, but he knew that Zechs in the past had many bed mates, but he guessed he was never bottom before. Once he was sure that Zechs was lose enough, he moved a second finger into Zechs, a low groan was released from Zechs, bucking against the fingers, he wanted something more, he wanted Treize inside of him. "Please" Zechs said in a panting voice, "I . . . Need . . . You . . . Now!" Moaned Zechs as he pushed back on Treize's fingers more, Treize moved his third finger inside of Zechs, trying to somewhat hurry up but at the same time make it as pleasurable as possible for Zechs. Not wanting to hurt him, once he was sure Zechs was stretched enough, he moved his lover above himself, slowly pushing into him.

For Zechs it was going way to slow, he ended up impaling himself onto Treize, releasing a loud and throatily moans in a mixture between pain and pleasure, feeling Treize starting to stroke Zechs' half erection. Bringing it to life along with getting Zechs to relax, Treize started to slowly push in and out of Zechs, it wasn't all that long before Zechs ended up reaching his climax, bringing Treize along with him for the pleasurable ride. Treize gave one last thrust in Zechs before fully pulling out of him, once he was done releasing himself, Zechs slowly started to try and get up, only to be pulled back down by Treize. "Stay here tonight _Zechs_" Treize spoke with a soft purr, pulling his lover within his arms; it was going to be a good night tonight.

_Morning_

Zechs ended up leaving before anyone found out about what Treize and he had done during the night, once he reached the hotel, he came inside. Only to open the door and see everyone looking at him, wondering what he was doing last night, thought Duo gave him a bright beaming smile. Pouncing his way towards Zechs before snickering to himself, "Looks like someone got a little action on the side, does Treize knows you're to timing him?" Duo raised his eyebrows a few times, before turning back to the gang, "Yup, I win! I told you guys he was going to get laid, so pay up now or else the god of death shall make you" Zechs raised his own eyebrow at them, Wufei was the one to speak for the rest of them, "How do you know he got laid?"

"Well for starts, his hair is all messy, along with his clothing; he stinks like he just had good shag, but if you need me to explain any more then I guess you've really never had any before, huh?" Duo spoke with a rather cheery voice, giving Wufei a happy grin, he knew he'll pay for it but it was all too much fun to not do such things. Zechs' cheeks turned a tiny bit pink from what Duo had said, he didn't think anyone would be awake or would know what he had done. But then again these were the gundam pilots not some stupid bunch of kids that wouldn't have known what he did at nighttime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** Mystery POV

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Eleven

_**Flash Back**_

_"Come on!" I yelled towards her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along, we were both greatly tired out yet we couldn't stop moving, not know. Not when they're after us, she was pretty badly injured at this point, but she was still able to keep on moving, "We're almost there, come on, just a little bit more" I kept on speaking to her, trying to get her to move faster. Gun shots were flying everywhere, yet we couldn't stop, not like this, the ground seemed to be working against us, large rocks would be in our way, making us trip in the dead of the night. Mud stained our clothing and our faces, all the while I kept on pulling her to her feet, we had to keep on moving, we couldn't stop, not like this, we couldn't be found._

_It seemed like it was forever until we made it to the shelter where we could rest there for a little bit, covered in thick forest growth, not many knew about this place. Hell, I almost didn't know about this place, luckily we made it here in one piece yet she was bleeding pretty badly. I ripped my shirt in hopes to use it as a bandage for now, she was going to need a doctor yet we couldn't get to one, we had to hide out, she wouldn't make it through the night like this. She was shot in the side, along with the shoulder, blood seemed to be coming out from all corners, I knew she was panicking, she was nothing more then an innocent person until I cam along._

_But I wasn't going to give up on her, not like this, doing what I had to do, I picked her up and kept on moving, I knew there was a town close by, somewhere where they had doctors, if she could hang on. I could get her there, I could save her life, but lady luck wasn't on our side, we were so close to the city, I could see the lights but we were stopped by **him**. He was the one that was blocking our way, the one that was stopping us, without much thinking, I bashed into him with my own body, she was still in my arms, I used my side to hit him in the chest._

_But I wasn't excepting him to try and stab us, the knife seemed to melt into her, she was stabbed right through the stop, blood leaked through her mouth. He stepped back, watching us before his very eyes, I ended up kneeling down, holding her against my body. She was coughing up blood, tears ran down my eyes while I cried, she died just a few seconds later, within my arms, I ended up standing up, a death glare pasted on my face. "I shall get revenge on you Treize Khushrenada and when I do, you shall pay, you shall pay for all you've have done, I promise you that."_

_With that said, he shot me right in the left shoulder, he gave me a sigh and a shake of the head, while I fell down to my knees, shock was on my face. First he had to take her, now he tries to take my life, I promised myself there and then, I shall never give up until he is dead, until he is in pain. He shall know what it feels like to lose someone you greatly care about, he shall know the pain of watching that person die before you're eyes just like he did to me. As darkness slowly wrapped itself around me, he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry dear-"_

_When I had awake, the sun was out, beaming it's happy beams upon me, she was still dead, it wasn't a nightmare, my wounds were bandaged up, he must have done it. Waiting to see what I can do, I shall show him what I am made of, I shall get revenge for her, and I shall show them all what happens when they mess with me. I buried her where she lied, said my goodbyes and told her what I shall do, that I shall make them all pay for what they've did. I shall hunt him down and when I finally get him where I want him, I shall make it slow and painful, releasing all of my anger and pain onto him._

_I ended up just walking from there, into town, blood had stained my clothing, people gave me odd looks yet I seemed to not notice them, a look was on my face. A sadistic look, I felt more alive then I did before, everything seemed sharper, I was on a mission to kill, I shall not be able to rest until I fill full that mission and when I do. Then and only then will I be able to rest down my head and join her in the after life, then I shall know that whoever tries to mess with me, they will feel the pain ten folds that I had felt. They will beg for death, they will beg for mercy yet I shall not give it to them, no I shall not, because in the end, it's too good for them, way to good for them._

_**Flash Back Ends**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** Mohawk

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Twelve

Wufei and Duo got into one of their little fights, even thought that deep down, Wufei cared about as a friend, while they were fighting, Zechs slipped away. Heading straight for the shower, he no longer wanted to be in his smelly clothing or smell like he had 'had good shag' as Duo had said to him earlier. Zechs stripped down and out of the clothing before turning on the shower, feeling for the water to be night and hot enough for him before slipping inside. The warm water felt so good against his skin, like tiny kisses being showered upon his very flesh, emitting a soft moan from the feeling of the water.

_Meanwhile_

Sally Chang had gone and tried to get Treize under her care, seeing how he would be more happier to be outside of the hospital and be able to be with Zechs more. Sally gave a little giggle at the thought, "Mrs. Chang are you alright?" That snapped her out of her thoughts, she gave a light nod, "Yes sorry about that, but lets get back to the order at hand." Both Sally and the doctor went to go and talk to Treize, Treize was sitting up and talking to Zechs who came by after his shower to talk to him for a little bit.

"Treize, I wanted to tell you that I-" a cough was heard which cut off Zechs from finishing what he was going to say to Treize, he gave a light nod towards them before leaving. Treize gave a light nod towards Sally before speaking, "Mrs. Chang and doctor, what can I do for you two?" Spoke Treize in his rather charming voice he seemed to be gifted with along with that sliver tongue of his.

_At the Hotel_

"Come on you guys, pay up" Duo spoke in his same cheery voice like he always does; he was currently getting his money for winning the bet of where Zechs was. Relena had just entered the room, "What are you guys doing?" She asked, she seemed in a pretty good mood, "I just won a bet, nothing knew, so why are you in such a cheery mood? Figure out a way to turn Heero straight?" Duo gave a wide smirk while Heero smacked him upside the head, Relena choose to ignore the comment Duo made about Heero being straight and everything. "I'm finally finished with my meeting, so I have sometime to relax here in Germany until we leave tomorrow, that is why I'm in a happy mood."

_Else Where_

"Are you sure this will work?" spoke a voice to another person within the room, "Of course I'm sure, I'm always right, now lets get a move on or else" replied the person within the room to the voice.

_Back at the Hospital_

"Alright then, so I shall take him under my care" Sally spoke to the other doctor she had been talking to, glancing towards Treize, "You ready to get out of here?" Treize gave a nod before getting out of bed to get ready to get going, Sally and the doctor left to let him change his clothing. Zechs was sitting outside of the room, waiting to see what is happening, he was wondering if Treize would be able to come back with him or not. His heart filled up with hope of being able to spend more time with Treize then he is able to right now, Sally and the doctor came out. "Treize shall be under my care from now on" Sally spoke with a smile upon her face while Zechs gave her a grin and a light nod. "Thank you for doing this Sally Chang" "It's nothing" the two spoke for a little bit before Treize came out of the room, dressed in real clothing and ready to go.

_Mohawk's POV_

Mohawk had awaken in the middle of the night, her breathing came out in pants, she was sweating, she did have a dream about her past, that only fueled her hatred for Treize all the more. She was wearing nothing more then a tank top along with a pair of boxers, the tank top showed off three of her tattoos she had on her body. One was right above her left breast, letters were there but hard to make out seeing how the cloth was blocking out the rest of the letters. The other one was on her right shoulder, a panda and a wolf was right there while on her left forearm, she had a tattoo of a rose there.

_I look like shit and I know it, I really need to get some real sleep one of these days, I guess I can do that once I finish my mission. _Mohawk gave a soft sigh before getting ready for the day, _another boring day in the life of Mohawk what joys it is to be me. But never the less, I shall finish this mission, even if it is the last think I do, I made my promise and I shall keep it, I shall do it for her._

_Sometime later (a.k.a. when Sally and the Doctor were talking)_

_Great, now they're going to be moving him under her care, what joys, another hoop to jump through, but none the less, this should be a little bit easier. Seeing how now I can drop this stupid act of being a nurse and get down to business as to how and when I am going to knock him off. The gundam pilots better not get in my way or else, along with that stupid little Relena Peacecraft, maybe I should also knock her off too, start another war._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** I do not own GW/AC

**Claimers:** I do own Mohawk

**Summary:** _You really haven't given her reasons to trust you_

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Zechs x Treize

**POV:** Another mystery POV

**Author's Note:** Sorry but currently right now, I'm really not in the yaoi action mood, so no yaoi action this time, maybe next chapter; it's coming soon to theaters near you!

_**When Angels Fly**_

Chapter Thirteen

_**Flash Back**_

_Awaken by the loud sound of the alarm going off, it seemed that someone had broken into our base, without much warning, bombs started to go off. Agonizing screams of men burning up or being tossed against something, the sound of glass breaking, bombs kept on going off, one going off because of another, I raced outside, only to be flashed with a heat wave. Every which way I turned, there was fire, fire that threaten to rot you're flesh off you're very bones, I ended up going out my window, luckily for me I was on the bottom floor._

_Less then half of our men survive; even fewer of them were able to be back into battle, off in the distance I could easily make out to figures running away from our base. I gather a few of the men, luckily enough for us, we still had weapons that weren't inside the base or weren't damaged from the bombs that went off. And the chase begin, we chased the two figures into the forest, gun shots were flying everywhere at them, yet they seemed not to stop or even notice a single thing kept for that they needed to stay alive. One of the figures were shot pretty badly in two different places, we could hear yelling but it was nothing more then mumbles to us as the sound of guns going off over shadowed the yelling of the two figures._

_It felt like nothing more then a fox hunt, chasing down the prey, we were getting closer only to find them having disappeared, I'd called off my men, telling them to head back to base to tend to the wounded. All the while I stayed there, I knew they would have to come out sometime; it was only a matter of waiting it out, seeing who could last longer. Noticing that the two figures moved out of hiding, I knew perfectly well that they were heading for the city, without much warning and being a lot quicker then them._

_I made it close to the city, stopping them dead in their tracks, sweat seemed to drip down my forehead, and anger was pasted on my face, holding a knife right out of their view. Only to see the face of my cousin, she bashed right into me with her side, when she had done that, somehow I managed to stab that of the female figure in her arms. Sadistic smirk crept across my lips, the joyful scent of blood reached my nose, in haling it, thought I did take a step back, just incase of another attack._

_To me it was well worth it, the foolish bitch wouldn't have known that it wasn't Treize Khushrenada, how sweet it was to know that my dear cousin shall be killed off by his own sister. Pulling out the gun I had all along, I just shot her in the right shoulder, giving her a sigh and a shake of the head; she was such a pretty girl, too bad I had to kill her. With that much, I ended up walking away from the figures, the sweet scent of blood still tainting my nostrils, it would be there for sometime before something else came along._

_The sadistic grin was still on my face, I headed back to the base, to finish off the deed, I ended up shooting everyone there, and making sure they were all dead before planting a bomb and blowing up the whole base. No one was to know what I've had done, the seed for revenge had been planted and I was just watering it, both Mohawk and Treize were to be against one another, all the while I sat back and watched it._

_**Flash Back Ends**_

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter isn't all that great, no one shall know who this mystery person until later on in the story. And just so that everyone knows, Treize has a twin cousin that looks just like him, except for not as sexy or as cool as Treize is.


End file.
